Dream Team
by MelodiousNocturne13
Summary: What will happen when a friend of Hilary visits and she brings along her Beyblading team? What will these boys and girls find? Love? Friendship? Betrayal? Accepting OC's!
1. The Big News

Okay guys my friend wanted me to do this story for her and she used her evil puppy dog eyes on me! *sigh* I'm so weak... ANYWAYS! She wanted her character Sammie and Melody (My character) to be part of a Beyblading group. I'm sorry if there are something's wrong with the story! Please guys no flames and if you want then I'll even put your OC's in it! :D

~*.*~

It was supposed to be another glorious day in the Dojo. Everything had started out as usual. The guys, Tyson, Kai, Max, and Ray, were all training and Kenny was gathering data from their battles. "Hey has anyone seen Hilary?" Tyson asked after finishing his battle with Max. "Hmm now that you mention it she hasn't arrived yet" Kenny said, looking up from his laptop. "No wonder it was so quiet" Tyson muttered to himself. Then, suddenly, there was a scream and the sound of footsteps running fast. "I knew it was too good to be true" Tyson said, lowering his head and sighing just as Hilary came rushing in. She was huffing slightly and had a piece of paper clutched in her hand. "You guys won't believe this!" She told them as she went towards them. "What is it?" Tyson asked, slightly annoyed that she interrupted training. "Well today as I was coming over here I got a call from a friend of mine!" "That's it?" Tyson asked irritation in his voice. "No that's not it so just be quiet and let me finish! Well anyways she told me that she's coming over here for a visit! And it's not just her! She's bringing her Beyblading team too!" Hilary told the guys, her eyes shining with excitement from the great news. "Really?" Tyson asked, genuinely interested now. "Are they strong?" Kai asked, speaking for the first time. "Well I don't know if their strong but they're gonna be here in a couple of days! I can't wait!" Hilary was almost bouncing with joy. "I can't wait to see Sammie again! It's been ages!" She rambled to herself. "Oh! By the way Hilary what's that piece of paper in your hand?" Ray asked, noticing the paper. "What? Oh this! That's right this is a picture of me and my friend! The one who's going to visit us!" She told them as she handed them the picture. There was Hilary and she was hugging a girl who looked around her age. She had light purple eyes and long midnight blue hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a red cap that covered the top of her head with her bangs sticking out. She had an orange top with a blue jacket over it, jeans that were a bit tattered and red converse. "That's her" Hilary said, pointing to the girl, "Her name is Sammie Rodriguez. Me and her have been friends for a long time but she had to move to New York because her dad passed away" The guys just stared at her wide eyed. "Hilary there is no way that you know a girl this cute!" Tyson said, staring at the girl in awe. "HEY! I DO KNOW THAT GIRL THANK YOU VERY MUCH! TYSON DON'T YOU DARE FLIRT WITH HER OR HER TEAM MATES WHEN THEY VISIT! AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU TOO!" Hilary shouted at the boys, who were covering their ringing ears. The guys just shook their heads and as Hilary went to take her seat next to Kenny, the guys went back to training.

~*.*~

So what do you guys think so far? I really want a team with all girls and maybe just one or two boys. I don't think there are enough all girl teams out there! Anyways like always rate and review please! My friend really wants this story to continue and I actually have some good ideas for this!

NOTICE: If your OC is going to have a crush please try not to pick Tyson or Ray. Me and my friend, Diana, got dibs! :D


	2. Meet the Dream Team!

Okay! Here we go chapter 2! I just wanna say thanks to NinjaKiwi96, shika-kunfan001, and Yoko Fujioka for their awesome OC's! ANYWAYS! Let's start this thing! CMON LET'S GO GO GO! :D

Sammie: Please excuse her…. She's had too much caffeine today. So MelodiousNocturne13 doesn't own Beyblade, Amaya, Neva or Miina. Just Melody.

~*.*~

It has been a week since Hilary got news that her friend, Sammie, was coming over for a visit. She and the Blade Breakers were currently waiting for her and her team at the airport. "I can't believe that I'm going to see Sammie! It's nearly been over 7 years!" She told the boys as she scanned the area, looking for the familiar dark blue hair. "Hilary calm down!" Tyson told her. He and the boys were helping her find her friend. "I can't! I'm just so excited! Aaahh! I think I found her!" She said rather loudly to the guys. They all turned to look where her finger was pointing and sure enough there was a girl walking towards them with long blue hair. She looked around 15 and was carrying a suit case. Her purple eyes were shining with excitement and she was wearing a big grin. She was looking around and didn't notice Hilary waving her arms around. "Sammie! SAMMIE!" Hilary screamed at the girl, who turned to see who was calling her. When she saw Hilary, her grin got even bigger. "Hilary!" She said as she started running towards her friend. "Guys come on I found her!" She called to some one behind her as she hugged Hilary. "I can't believe it! After like 7 years!" Sammie told Hilary when they finished hugging. "I know! Wow you sure did grow a lot!" "Yeah? Well so did you!" The old friends laughed at each other. "Sammie meet the Blade Breakers. This is Kai, Kenny, Tyson, Ray, and Max" Hilary said as she introduced the team to her friend. "Yeah I've heard of you guys! And from what I've heard you guys are pretty tough! But you're not as tough as my team!" Sammie said as she placed her hands behind her head and taunted the guys. But before they could respond, she remembered something. "Speaking of my team… Hey guys! Hurry up will ya! "Keep your pants on we're coming!" They heard someone scream back.

There were 4 girls walking towards them. One was fair skinned with long, midnight black hair that reached her waist with bangs that were being held back by a clip and stunning green eyes. She wore a black tank-top with a red paw print on it. Her dark blue jacket had no sleeves and reached up to her back. She also had jeans that were a bit tattered in the knees, a belt around her waist and black converse. Another girl was pale skinned and had purple hair reaching up to her mid-back with a side fringe covering her left red eye. She had a dark blue long sleeved hoodie with a black t-shirt under it, light blue skinny jeans with a red belt that has her beyblade attached to it, black trainers with light blue laces and patches and she also has black fingerless gloves. Next to her was a girl with a light complexion. She had dark blue hair that looked almost black and light blue eyes that had a hint of grey. She was wearing a green blouse with a peace sign, boot cut jeans that are ripped in random places and black shoes. Finally, there was a girl with long blonde hair that was up to her waist. Her blue eyes were filled with excitement and happiness as she talked to her friends. Her blonde hair was tied back by a big, light blue bow. She was wearing a pretty blue sun dress that had blue ribbons on the shoulders and ruffles on the bottom. She was wearing simple ballet flats with a small blue ribbon on each shoe. "Someone sure is impatient today!" The black haired girl said to Sammy when they reached them. "You guys are so slow!" Sammie told them as she stuck out her tongue at them. "Well anyways!" Sammie said, turning back to Hilary and the guys. "This is my team! Meet Melody!" The raven haired girl gave then a warm smile and a wave. "Amaya" The purple haired girl merely looked up and glanced at them. Her gaze seemed to linger on Kai for a while and then she turned to look in another direction. "Neva" The dark blue haired girl looked and gave them all a toothy grin. "And finally Miina!" The blonde haired girl looked at them and gave them a shy but friendly smile. "And together we are… THE DREAM TEAM!"

~*.*~

WOOHOO! WHAT DID YOU THINK? I liked it, did you like it, because I liked it? :DD

Melody: Who gave her sugar today?

Sammie: *walks away slowly* Bye!

Melody: Grr -.-" Great now I'm stuck with her!

Me: *going crazy*

Melody: -.-U Well it's obvious that MelodiousNocturne13 is busy so I'll say it. Please read and review!


	3. A New Friend and More News!

Awesome! Chapter 3! Thank you to everyone who is reading my stories! It means a lot to me that you guys like them :D OMG Guys! Almost Halloween time! Yay~

Melody: She doesn't own Beyblade…. But she wishes she did.

~*.*~

It has been nearly a week since Sammie and her team arrived in BeyCity (**A/N: **I didn't know the name of the city. So sue me) and the girls have been living with Tyson in his dojo. "Hey Sam!" Melody called out to her as she stepped outside. Sammie was currently training her bey alongside with Amaya, Neva, Tyson, Kai and Ray. Miina was sitting down next to Hilary, Kenny and Max, while stroking a white, black and orange kitten. "What? Can't you see I'm busy!" Sammie yelled at her, not taking her purple eyes off the bey. "You have a phone call! It's from Red!" "RED?" All the girls said as they looked at Melody. "Yeah Red. He says that he might be coming over soon to help us out" Melody told them, sitting down in front of Miina. The little kitten jumped from Miina to Melody, who started to scratch behind his ears. "Red?" Max asked the girls, looking confused. "He's part of our group. He had to stay behind but I guess now he's coming over!" Sammie replied, obviously pumped. "He's really nice and he likes to hang out with us" Miina told Max as she started to play with her hair, which was in pigtails today. "He's also strong. He could help us with our training" Amaya said, looking back at her bey as she started to train again. "Sammie get ready!" "Okay!" Sammie said as she turned back to her bey. Both girls were quiet for a while before their beys suddenly lunged at each other.

"Go Aquila!" Suddenly a burst of light purple light came from Sammie's bey. A light purple eagle came out. He had a light blue beak and claws with red eyes. He also had some armor on his back. Aquila then flapped his wings, causing feathers to fly everywhere. "Let's do this Fuyulon!" A white phoenix with five long tail feathers came out. He had markings on his tail feathers and a gold beak and claws. Silver armor was on his head, legs, and wings and his crest on his head was also silver with a dark blue mane. "Use Rock Hammer!" "Icicle Spear Strom!" Both beys kept on hitting each other as the girls kept on calling attacks, Kenny recording the whole thing on his laptop. Miina and the guys watched with a lot of interest, Neva tried training for a while but eventually decided to watch the battle, and Melody was watching the battle while carrying the little kitten in her hand. "AQUILA! EARTH AVALANCHE!" "USE SHEER COLD BLIZZARD FUYULON!" Both beys collided and there was a blinding white light and a strong gust of wind. Everyone, including Sammie and Amaya, looked away to shield themselves from any flying debris. Soon after the light and wind died down, they looked back to see Fuyulon wobbling a little, but still spinning and Aquila on the ground. Sammie huffed a bit in disappointment nut couldn't help but smile. "That was a great battle Amaya! You're super strong! But then again you are one of our best beybladers!" "Thanks Sammie. But you really should keep on training if you ever want to beat me" Amaya said as she caught her bey in her hand. "Chief can you fix it up?" Sammie said as she gave Kenny her bey to examine. "Sure Sammie! Amaya I can fix yours if you want!" "Sure. Here" Kenny got both girls beys and started to inspect them for damage. "Wow you two are really strong!" Hilary said as Sammie and Amaya joined everyone sitting down. "Yea I guess. But you guys haven't seen Melody, or Neva, or Miina battle. Their pretty strong too!" Sammie said, the last battle still replaying itself in her mind.

"We're all strong and together we're even stronger." Amaya said as she looked at her team and smiled. "Yeah" Sighed Miina contently, "And you guys haven't even met Red yet! He's as strong as Amaya!" "So anyways… Miina where did you find this little guy?" Melody said as the kitten jumped on her chest and patted her nose with his paw. "Well when we arrived here, I saw him stuck in a tree. So I gave him some milk to get him to come down and ever since then I kept him" Miina said as she smiled at the little cat. "He sure does like Melody!" Tyson said with a laugh. "Yeah a lot of cats like Melody!" Sammie said as she laughed with Tyson. (**A/N: ** HUGE hint right there! xD) "We always joke around and tell her that she's gonna grow up to be a crazy cat lady with hundreds of cats!" Miina said as she and everyone else laughed. "Ha-ha you guys are hilarious", Melody said as she rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous Fuzzball likes me more!" "Fuzzball?" Ray asked her, amusement in his amber eyes. "Yeah! Look at him!" She said as she got the kitten and holded him out, "He looks like a big fuzzy ball!" At this everyone laughed as the little kitten jumped out of Melody's hand and walked towards everyone, big yellow eyes shining. "He's so cute!" Sammie said this as she picked him up and started petting him. Soon everyone, boys and girls, were around the cat and petting him. "So he stays?" Miina asked as the cat jumped on her lap. "Yea. He can stay" Amaya said as everyone cheered. "Hey Tyson!" Melody said as she walked towards Tyson. "Yea Melody?" He asked her. "Let's have a battle" She said as she took out her bey and challenged him.

~*.*~

YAY~ Chapter 3 done! Finally!

Sammie: Yay a kitty! :3 And I lost a battle with Amaya! Will I win my next match? And what will happen when Red gets here?

Melody: How cute! Ooooh I challenged Tyson! Will I win? Or will I lose? Will a certain someone get jealous because I didn't ask him to battle?

Together: Find out next time! :D

Me: Hey! Those were my lines…. *sniff*


	4. Big Fight And A Big Surprise

Okay here we got chapter 4! Of DT! :D

Sammie: Last time! We were training and we got news that Red was coming. Also I lost my battle with Amaya T.T

Melody: Miina found a lost kitty and we decided to keep it and I challenged Tyson! That was our little recap of last time!

Me: Beyblade doesn't belong to me… Sadly…

~*.*~

Melody and Tyson stood on opposite side of the bey stadium; both had their bey launchers out and were ready to start. "I won't go easy on you because you're a girl!" Tyson told Melody as he readied himself. "Don't go easy Tyson! Give me everything you got!" Melody said back to him, a smirk on her lips. " 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" Their friends all screamed as Melody and Tyson released their beys. "Let's go Dragoon!" "We can win this Noctis!" Both beys clashed into each other, the force knocking the beys back, and the familiar light from the beys started again. From Tyson's bey arose a big blue dragon and from Melody's bey, a black wolf with red markings on his tail and under his eyes. "Noctis! Use Dark Howl!" "Dragoon use Wave Attack!" The beys met in the center of the stadium and the force of the attack sent the beys flying backwards. "We aren't giving up yet!" Melody told Tyson as her bey began to spin towards him. "We won't quit now!" Tyson told her as Dragoon and Noctis collided again.

~With the others~

"Wow! They sure are good!" Neva said as she watched the battle intensely. "Melody practices every day. It's gonna take Tyson a lot to beat her" Sammie explained to the others while petting Fuzzball. "Yeah but Tyson is no push over. He's going to be a good challenge for Melody" Ray said, watching the beys collide and their owners call out attacks. "She sure is skilled" Kenny said as he typed away on his computer, "She dodges his attacks with ease and attacks with a lot of strength" "Her bey doesn't have that much defenses" Ray said, turning to Kenny. "How can you tell?" Amaya asked him. " Look at her bey. It does deal a lot of damage but whenever it gets hit, it starts to lose a lot of balance before slowly getting it back. It she keeps on getting hits like those, her bey won't last long" Ray explained as he kept his eyes on Melody's bey. Everyone else then turned their attention to the battle before them.

~Back to the battle~

"You're… Really good… Tyson" Melody said tiredly, wiping some sweat from her brow. "You too!" Tyson said as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Both were tired and their beys were starting to shake a little. "This is it. Our strongest move. Let's go Noctis! Wolf Fang Barrage!" Melody screamed as Noctis started turning a bright red and lunged towards Dragoon with all of his speed and strength. "Dragoon! Use Hyper Victory Tornado!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon started glowing blue and sped towards Noctis with fast speed. As the beys sped towards each other, a black wolf and a blue dragon appeared. Both beys collided with as the dragon and wolf began to attack each other. The two beys started glowing as the wolf lunged at the dragon with its claws and fangs glowing red and the dragon flew towards the wolf as is summoned many tornadoes. When the two beasts collided with each other, a loud explosion was heard. There was smoke everywhere and when it finally cleared out, both beys had stopped spinning and the stadium was destroyed. "Wow…" Miina and Neva said at the same time, their mouths forming a perfect O.

"I guess it's a tie" Melody said as she went and picked up Noctis. "That was a great battle! You're really strong Melody!" Tyson said to her as he picked up his bey. "Thanks Tyson. It was fun to battle you!" Melody said as she gave him a small smile. "You two sure are strong!" Hilary said as they gave their beys to Kenny so he can fix them. "I suppose but I'm no match for Amaya. Last time we battled, she wiped the floor with me" Melody said as she took a seat next to Ray, who was playing with Fuzzball. He was trying to catch a blade of grass that Ray was using to tickle him with. She giggled as Fuzzball tricked Ray and catch the blade of grass. "Smart cat" She muttered as she started to pet him. Her hand accidently brushed Ray's and she quickly removed her hand, blushing at the sudden contact. "You're that strong?" Kai asked her, she merely shrugged. "I guess" was the response they got. "When you get your bey fixed I want to have a battle" Kai told her as he looked at her with a fierce gaze. "Sure" she said as a small blush dusted her face. "Well it's getting late" Miina said, getting up and stretching a bit. "Yeah look the sun is setting" Neva said as she started to walk back to the dojo. "I'm hungry! I want food!' Sammie said as she raced back to the dojo, the gang merely sweat dropped and rolled their eyes.

~A couple of days later~

"Do you guys see him?" Sammie asked her team mates and her friends. "No Sammie" Amaya responded for the thirteenth time that day, and honestly she was getting annoyed. "You guys aren't even looking!" Sammie said as she saw that her friends were sitting down, eating and talking to each other. "Sam calm down, Red will get here when he gets here" Neva said, a bit distracted. She, Melody, Miina, Ray, and Max were playing cards. "Yeah! So just relax!" Tyson said thru a mouth full of food. He was the only one eating while Hilary, Kai, Amaya, and Kenny were talking about beyblade. Sammie thought about it for a minute and then proceeded to take Tyson's burger. "Hey! That's mine!" Tyson yelled at her. "You told me to relax. Eating helps me relax" Sammie answered him coolly as she bit into his burger. A couple minutes passed as soon it was time for Red's flight to land. "Guys! There he is!" Miina squealed as she bounced up and down, her braid moving with her.

There was a tall, dark skinned guy walking towards them with a relaxed smile on his face. He had on a cloak with the hoodie down (**A/N:** Like an Organization 13 cloak), a white shirt with black shorts and black and white Nikes. HE was wearing goggles on his head and his hair was pretty short. He saw the Miina jumping up and down and started laughing. "Red!" All the girls had gotten up and were now running to give him a big hug. "It's good to see you guys too" He laughed at them as he gave them all hugs. "Now that you're here, our team is complete!" Miina said in her bubbly voice. "Let's introduce him to the others" Amaya suggested and when the girls all nodded their heads, they dragged him to where the others were. "Guys meet Red. Red this is Kenny, Max, Ray, Kai, Tyson, and Hilary" Sammie said as she pointed to them when she said their names. Red simply nodded towards them. "Their part of a beyblading team too. And Tyson was nice enough to let us stay at his grandpa's dojo." Melody informed him. "That reminds me! The guy I was sitting next to told me that there's gonna be a beyblading tournament soon here" "Really?" Sammie asked, now totally pumped. "Yeah. In a couple of weeks I think" Red said as he put his arms behind his head lazily and yawned. He wanted a nap. A good 10 hour one. "So this means that now we're rivals" Amaya said as she turned to look at the Blade Breakers. "It's only for the tournament" Max reminded them, "But we won't go easy on you because you're our friends" Ray told them. "We're gonna have to start training again" Amaya said to her team, then she looked at Sammie, "Especially you" Sammie nodded solemnly. A tournament meant that lot of strong people were going to come and compete. People who wanted to win. People who would cheat to win. People like her brother.

~*.*~

Me: So there you go! Chapter 4 done! :D

Sammie: Fuzzball is Cupid with a tail and whiskers .

Melody: . B-Be quiet! Anyways Sammie, you have a brother? O.o

Sammie: Yea I do! He's a HHMPH!

Me: *covers Sammie's mouth* NO SPOILERS!

Melody: *petting Fuzzball* Keep on reading!


End file.
